


Day 16 - Nipple Play

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Nipple Play, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Rollercoaster of emotions.





	Day 16 - Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Nipple Play

Sam was putting away the last books of lore away, when Daisy walked in wearing nothing but one of his flannel shirts. Dean had just left for a night on the town and, after the case they just had, they all needed some sort of release. This was going to be theirs.

Walking towards him, her hips swaying slowly, she grabbed a fistful of shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him with hunger and desperation. It had been a long week and they both needed each other, in more ways than one, and that kiss showed just that.

Grabbing her legs and pulling her up onto the table, Sam wasn’t gonna wait for them to go back to their room. He ripped open her shirt and started trailing kisses along her neck, jawline and chest. He could hear her moans every time he would suck on a particular spot.

Massaging one breast and rubbing the nipple with his thumb, he put the other in his mouth, sucking and biting on her nipple, making her squirm and moan in delight. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him towards her, letting him know that she wanted more. He loved sucking on her breasts, they were round and full, and after a good sucking, her nipples would be so perky they could poke an eye out.

Going back and forth between nipples, he started pinching and rolling them between his fingers. The more he did it, the more she would moan and scream, and the harder he would get. He would mix it up: if one nipple was getting pinched, the other was getting sucked on; if one was being rubbed, the other was being bit on.

The mixture of emotions was a rollercoaster. One that Daisy was more than willing to ride. If on one side, there was softness, on the other there was roughness. She could feel herself getting drenched, the heat on her lower stomach rising at each sensation. She knew she was a moaning mess and if Sam didn’t do something quick, she just might lose it.

Sam couldn’t wait any longer. Pulling his pants and boxers down, he aligned himself with her entrance and gave it a hard thrust. It didn’t take much for him to be completely inside of her, considering how wet she already was. He heard her moaning his name loud and felt her insides wrapping themselves around his cock, adjusting herself to him. He started thrusting, feeling her scratching his back with desire, her moans getting louder with each thrust.

Daisy was in a world of her own. Nothing else existed; just her, him and that moment. She could feel him fuck her to the core with each thrust, as well as with each bite or lick he would give her nipples. She could feel her orgasm mount and soon enough, she was screaming his name, cramping around his cock.

Sam knew he wasn’t gonna last longer, but he wanted to make her come again before he hit that peak himself. Thrusting hard and still giving his attention to her breasts, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to take her to that peak again. So, he thrusted hard and fast, biting and sucking on her nipples, until he felt her starting to come. Her insides were starting to cramp around him and he knew she was close, but so was he.

A few fast thrusts and they were coming together. Her screams of pleasure filled the bunker, her nails clawed at his back and her insides cramped around his cock. All those sensations mixed made Sam dizzy with pleasure. It took a few minutes for both of them to regain control over themselves.

While Daisy still tried catching her breath, Sam left but quickly came back wit a wet cloth. After making sure that was clean, he picked her up and took her back to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he laid next to her and pulled her close. Her head was on his chest, his hand caressing her hair, while they both just relaxed. Soon after, Sam heard her slightly snoring and he knew she was content. Letting himself get lullabied by her breathing, soon he was asleep next to her.


End file.
